Thinking Out Loud
by Midnitestar421
Summary: Karma can't stop looking at the same picture on his phone. He also can't stop thinking about that night's events. Has his feelings for his best friend evolved into something more? Is he jealous of Kayano? All these thoughts and more drown him and he sits and thinks about how that night's events unfolded. Karmagisa. Fluff. Teenage boys being teenage boys. Long One-shot. My babies.
1. Ch 1: Thinking Out Loud

**Chapter 1: Thinking Out Loud**

 _Sigh._

He was trying not to let it get the best of him. Really he was. But he couldn't help scrolling through his pictures on his phone and always coming to a halt at that one particular recent photo. It didn't matter how many times he had stopped to glare at the picture, he couldn't bring himself to delete it. And every time the image was perceived by his eyes and the message wired to his brain, his stomach dropped and he swears he can feel his heart breaking just a little more every time. Especially after tonight.

 _Damn it,_ Karma thinks, clenching his teeth and throwing his phone face down on his bed. Sighing again he falls back on his bed, his eyes adjusting to the darkness of his room, the glowing of the picture now smothered in his black comforter. He stares at his ceiling, as he lays there, still in his camouflage gear from the night's event. He thinks about the time of the picture being taken, and how the only thought that had crossed his mind, was how this picture could be used for eventual blackmail in the future. But what he really couldn't see was that the only person this picture would be blackmailing was Karma himself.

It was taunting him to quit his act of not giving a damn. He swears he can almost hear the picture whispering to him to just give up and stop wasting everyone's time. The joke was on him and he could no longer fool anyone with his usual antics. Especially _him,_ the bluentte in the picture. Surely _he_ could see through Karma's devilish lies by now. He was Karma's best friend after all, surely he would find out sooner or later how Karma truly feels about him.

 _Sigh._ Like an addict who just needs one more hit, Karma picks up his phone again and presses the button bringing the picture back to life. His stomach drops again as his said best friend appears on the screen. Karma traces his blue twintails through the screen as if he could make his friend notice him someway, somehow. But the bluenette wasn't focused on his photographer at all at the time. No, he was focused completely on another. Karma's fingers now move to trace the bluenette's rosy cheek and then his lips that are attached to another pair of lips, his tongue visibly seen probing into the green haired girl's mouth. Every little detail of that moment between Nagisa and Kayano seemed to be caught all in that one picture on Karma's phone. Which only causes him grief every time he looks at it.

 _Dammit_

Yet during the time of the photo or even prior to the photo being taken, Karma didn't feel so….devastated. He was so caught up in thinking of the different ways that him and his classmates could help Kayano's bloodlust levels, that he didn't even notice or see the bluenette step into the ring of fire before it was too late. Karma then remembers looking up and thinking, _Nagisa what are you doing?_ Perhaps he even said it out loud, who knows, he can't really remember but what he does remember next is watching his best friend overcome Kayano with the best plan of attack that even Karma didn't think about. And that was Bitch-sensei's French kiss. And then out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nakamura whip out her phone causing him to subconsciously whip out his phone as well. Surely he would not let her get the upper hand in good blackmail material. That would be so… un-Karma like.

But later that night, after Kayano was deemed okay enough to be sent to the hospital, after finally hearing Korosensei's life story, and after everyone eventually went their separate ways home, Karma found himself walking alongside Nagisa on the street lit sidewalks, glancing down at the bluenette and suddenly wanting to reenact that same moment Nagisa had with Kayano. He wanted to know if Nagisa's lips were really as soft as they looked. He wanted to know what Nagisa tasted like and what Nagisa's tongue would feel like swirling around his mouth. He wanted to know what it would feel like to wrap his arms around the smaller boy, what it would be like to hold him while they kissed, not ever coming up for breath. He wanted to aim for that full 30 hit combo kiss, to go all the way until Nagisa was nothing more than just a puddle in his arms. But most of all, he wanted Kayano out of the picture. Surely that kiss met nothing to Nagisa, right? It was just an assassin's move. Or was Karma really starting to feel jealous of Kayano? Did he feel something more for his best friend? No…no way. And yet all of these newly discovered thoughts and feelings were swimming round and round in his head as he continued, silently walking Nagisa home. Nagisa though, was quiet himself so Karma didn't push for conversation like he usually would on their nightly walks home. Besides, what would he even say to him? _Hey how about you try that kiss on me next time I'm over my head in bloodlust, heh?_ Or _Hey, have you ever thought of us as more than friends? Because stop me if I'm crazy, but I'm starting to…_

No. No, no, no he couldn't say anything like that. Nagisa would either be comeplety oblivious to Karma's acts of confession or would run away from him, telling him how gross he was for even thinking such things. Or worse, he wouldn't even take Karma seriously and would laugh him off. Probably the latter and that was the last thing Karma wanted right now. He hated not being taken seriously when his feelings were on the line.

"Hey Karma-kun, you okay? You're unusually quiet tonight," Nagisa innocently asked pulling Karma out of his drowning thoughts.

"Huh? Is Nagisa-kun worrying about little old me? Must be my lucky night," Karma taunted, wrapping his arm around the smaller boy's shoulder, a devilish twinkle in his eye.

" Well you have been acting strange ever since we left. Is it about Korosensei's past that he told us?" Nagisa asked, allowing Karma to settle his arm around him.

Karma sighed.

"I mean I sort of knew he had to have had an assassin's history since he has taught us the ins and outs of it all but I never would have guessed he, himself was the assassin known as The Reaper. But..no…that's not really why I'm being quiet. I'm just….thinking," he replied, keeping his eyes focused on the sidewalk as they continued walking.

"Eh? About what? You know you can tell me anything, Karma-kun. Even if its…personal, I'll listen," Nagisa nudged.

Karma looked over at Nagisa, whose head was also down but that didn't stop Karma from noticing the faint color of pink across his cheeks. _Why was Nagisa blushing_?, he wondered and then realized that he still had his arm around the bluenette. Quickly, Karma removed his arm causing Nagisa to look up at him and stop suddenly. Karma stopped walking as well as those concerned, cerulean eyes met his worried, golden eyes and it took all his self-restraint to not grab Nagisa right then and there and kiss him hard.

When did he suddenly want to kiss his best friend? Has these feelings been here the whole time?

Karma _had_ always felt comfortable, well almost too comfortable, around the bluenette. He was the only one who was not afraid of Karma, the only one who Karma could let his guard down around and just be himself. Which is also what caused Karma to push Nagisa away in the first place, before they would both end up in E class together anyways. There was something about Nagisa that Karma wanted to drag out of him but instead he decided to put distance between them, like they never were close friends.

And yet here he was again, allowing Nagisa to slip, unnoticed, under the yellow caution tape that was Karma's aura. But this time around, Karma found himself wanting the bluenette to be closer. He found himself staring at Nagisa in class more often, found himself worrying over Nagisa when he was fighting Takaoka. But most of all, he found himself just wanting to be around Nagisa more, to be in his presence no matter what. And now here he was, standing right in front of Karma, looking up at him with concern across his adorable face. He couldn't deny it to himself any longer. This is the face that Karma had fallen for, gradually over the course of the last three years.

But Karma had no clue how to even tell Nagisa how he really felt or what was really bothering him. Karma could take down an A class student without a care, could surprise attack Korosensei without a second thought, and skips classes without ever worrying about the consequences. But when it came to his feelings, he clammed right up. For the first time since he stepped foot into E Class, he was afraid. Afraid of losing Nagisa for the second time.

"Karma-kun?"

Nagisa's soft voice brought Karma back out of his head again and back to the moment at hand. They were still standing in the middle of the sidewalk, facing each other. The wind was picking up Nagisa's twintails and Karma's bangs, causing their hair to dance lightly in the air, their eyes piercing into one another's. It all felt like it was building up to that moment.

 _This was it_ , Karma thought. Now was the time to confess. No other time would be more perfect. If Nagisa accepted his feelings, he would make sure he was Nagisa's last kiss of the night. Nothing would make Karma happier.

Karma sighed and closed his eyes.

"Nagisa-kun there is something I need to tell you," he whispered, squeezing each word out.

"Yes? What is it?"

Karma swallowed. This was it. There was no turning back.

"I…I…realized…today…that I….well I really like…well what I'm trying to say…is that…."

 _Buzz. Buzz._

Karma opened one eye to see Nagisa bring his phone out of his pocket. He glanced down at what appeared to be a text message. Karma held his breath.

"Looks like Kayano has finally been admitted. They are gonna keep her over winter break to run tests and make sure there has been no brain damage," Nagisa explained, sliding his thumb to reply back to the text, not even looking at Karma.

Karma let out his breath slowly and rubbed the back of his neck, suddenly annoyed. The moment was gone. Of course Kayano would be brought up at a time like this. Tonight wasn't about Karma's feelings but about a fellow classmate who was endangered. He sighed, feeling a little foolish and a little selifsh. Nagisa finally looked back up at him after putting his phone back into his pocket.

"That's good to hear. Knowing her, she'll make it out alright," Karma muttered and proceeding to walk again. He knew he had to say something. He didn't want Nagisa thinking he was a heartless prick after all. Nagisa took Karma's que and walked up to catch up to him.

"Yeah, you're probably alright. I figured I would give her some time before I would go visit her and apologize for tonight," Nagisa replied, his face looking back down at the pavement.

"Apologize for what?" Karma inquired.

"You…you know…for assassinating her like that…with Bitch sensei's technique…" Nagisa's blush was back as he tried to hide it under his bangs. Karma could see he was failing at it though, miserably. He was too damn cute for his own good sometimes. Perhaps that kiss did mean something to Nagisa. Karma had to find out.

"Ahhhh, does Nagisa-kun have a crush on our friend, Kayano-chan? Is that why you are so embarrassed right now? Don't think you can fool me," Karma teased, poking Nagisa's inflamed cheek. Nagisa swatted his hand away.

"Of…of course not. It's not like that between us. She's like a sister to me. That's why I feel embarrassed. But I couldn't think of any other way that she would allow for me to get so close. She was too far gone for the clap stunner or anything else for that matter to work. But I knew I couldn't give up on her like that. Kayano has been a great friend to me. No matter what she said, I know me and you and the rest of the class means a lot to her. I couldn't let her become something that she is not," Nagisa explained as they reached the corner of Nagisa's street.

"Hmmm? And what do you think she would have become?" Karma inquired as they came to a stop. Nagisa looked up at him from under his bangs with serious intent in his eyes.

"A monster."

Karma swallowed loudly as his friend yet again stared at him. It felt like he was peering into his soul, the way he looked at him. It made Karma's heart beat quicken and sent a tingly sensation down his spine. He wanted Nagisa to be that serious…but about him. He wanted Nagisa to worry about him. He knew these were all selfish thoughts but he didn't give a damn anymore. He couldn't.

Out of impulse, he pulled the smaller boy into an embrace, wrapping his long arms around Nagisa's lean body. It earned him a squeak from the bluenette, causing Karma to smile and rest his head on Nagisa's shoulder. He inhaled the scent of him. Tonight, he smelled like smoke and the earthy scent of the forest. But underneath all those outside scents, he could smell a hint of mint soap that almost took his breath away. The smaller boy begin to ease into the embrace, allowing Karma to nuzzle into his neck a little further. Nagisa's head was perfectly squished into the middle of Karma's chest and he was hoping that the smaller boy was okay with all of this sudden proximity.

"Karma-kun?"

"Shhh, let me just hold you okay? You had a long night. I just want to see you a little more relaxed before you walk into your house," Karma whispered into the bluenette's neck. A giggle emerged from the smaller boy and into his chest.

"Heehee, that tickles when you do that, Karma-kun," Nagisa giggled but remained in the embrace. Karma took that as a green light and a mischievous thought crossed his mind.

"Does it tickle even more when I do this?" Karma whispered and went in for the kill, pressing his lips lightly on the junction of Nagisa's neck and collarbone, earning him a lewd sound from the bluentte. Karma smirked and proceeding to kiss him again in the same spot before Nagisa pushed him away.

"Karma-kun…what...are you...doing?" Nagisa stuttered, his face inflamed yet again as he stared at Karma. Karma could see the poor state he had left his friend in and decided he would stop there before it would be too late to go back.

"Hmph, just trying to get you to relax, remember? Besides, I'm not the one making lewd sounds Nagisa-kun. Shouldn't I be the one inquiring what you were doing?" With that being said Karma continued to walk across the street, heading to his own house.

"Ka-Karma-kun, wait"

Karma turned around to find a very red Nagisa still standing dumbstruck at the corner. He sure was cute when he was embarrassed.

"Weren't you gonna tell me something earlier? You know before I got the text from Kayno? I didn't forget about you know. I'm not that rude" Nagisa muttered.

Crap. He was hoping the bluenette had comeplety forgot about that moment. He was still trying to, at least.

"Oh that? It…it was nothing. I just wanted to tell you how I realized how much I really like being in E-Class… with you". _Smooth, Karma, smooth_.

"Oh, okay. Me…me too. I mean, I'm glad that you joined E-Class too. You sure do bring mischief to the table and I don't think the class would be half as fun…without you. Se-seriously." Nagisa looked down as he said that last part, a smile appearing across his lips.

This made Karma smile too as he turned around to continue on his way home.

"Good night Nagisa-kun"

"Good night Karma-kun. See you later"

And with that last image playing over and over in his head, Karma lays wide awake in his bed, wondering what the hell he was gonna do now. Obviously Nagisa felt something when Karma teased his neck. But could it have just been Karma's imagination? No, he knew what that sound was and he knew what that blushing was about. It was the same physical reactions he himself has had before, in the privacy of his own bedroom. And Nagisa did tell him that he didn't think of Kayano in that way, ultimately meaning that kiss meant nothing more than was it was intended to be.

 _But still,_ he thought as he yet again glanced at the picture. How was he gonna tell his best friend that he had falling in love with him?

He felt his stomach drop and his heart ache once more at that thought.

 _Sigh._

 _Well at least second term will be a little more interesting_.

And with that last thought, Karma finally closes his eyes, turns off his phone and thinks about the image of Nagisa blushing at the street corner, over and over again until he finally falls asleep.


	2. Ch 2: I Need You So Much Closer

**Sooo I know I said this was a longshot and was completed but I had a lot of people asking for another chapter. And I realized myself that there needed to be closure for my baby Karma. So here is the 2nd and Final chapter.**

 **Also, great news, I have a Beta! YAY! And she Beta'd this whole fanfiction. So Chap. 1 has been updated a little as well. Her name is EpicNikki and she is amazing :)**

 **Ps: I do not own Assassination Classroom or this would happen.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: I Need You So Much Closer**

Karma thinks this is the perfect time. With the bluenette floating about the space ship cabin with ease, his eyes closed and his arms folded behind his head; Karma knows this is the last chance he is going to get. The last chance to finally confess to Nagisa.

Karma looks down at his 3DS and then back up at the smaller boy. He has no idea that for the last half hour, Karma hasn't been paying attention to his game one bit. No, he's been silently stealing glances at the other, hoping to somehow gain the courage to just put it all out on the table.

But he can't simply do that. Not after the last week's previous events. Karma audibly sighs as he hits the continue button on his game. It sure has been one hell of a ride. Ever since they found out who Korosensei really was and his past, there had been a stalemate with the teacher vs the classroom. Nobody could wrap their head around exactly what to do with him now that they knew how he became the monster he was today. Or how he used to kill people without emotions. Or how he practically had a forbidden romance with their former teacher. The same person who taught him compassion. And that's how he came to be to them, the class. And now nobody was sure how to even keep going on in the assassination classroom setting.

Karma knew though. As much as it killed him to disagree with Nagisa, he knew they still had a mission to complete. And that was to kill Korosensei. It wasn't that he thought of the octopus as just a mere murder play thing anymore, no Karma did have other feelings behind his murderous facade. And those feelings concluded that perhaps Korosensei didn't want to be saved. The octopus knew he had a year til he was dead, whether that be by his hands or by someone else's. And Korosensei had chosen the 3-E Class specifically for the deed.

Which is why when Nagisa had proposed they try to save Korosensei instead, Karma couldn't help but to grit his teeth and scowl. It was no surprise to him though that Nagisa would be the one to declare such things. Nagisa was everything that Karma wasn't. He was friendly, compassionate, empathetic, and above all else, had natural talent. Where Karma was none of these things. Well at least on the surface he wasn't. He had built a wall around himself a long time ago and only one person had been able to step past those walls.

So it should have come to no surprise to Nagisa when Karma stood his ground, demanding the other to listen to himself, acting like the hot girl of the group telling the others to just give up. He knew deep down Nagisa meant well but he had struck a nerve with the redhead and there was no going back once Karma saw the bloodlust in those cerulean eyes. Karma's own eyes had blown open wide as well. He was waiting for the moment for those eyes to be on him. For him to be Nagisa's next target. Waiting for that chance when the snake would finally attack. Then maybe he wouldn't be so in love with the bluenette. Sure, it started off being about Korosensei, but Karma had another agenda as he provoked the other til the point of a one on one match, combat style. Karma's style. This was his last attempt at going back to a normal friendship. Or what _he_ considered normal atleast.

He wanted Nagisa to put all of his bloodlust, all of his efforts and energy into taking Karma down. And Karma had taken it all. All the hits and kicks that the other could muster, he was taking them with a mischievous grin on his face the entire time. Whether he admitted or not, seeing Nagisa in such a state caused Karma's body to warm up and his eyes to lust over. He should have been shocked that fighting so ferociously with Nagisa would be turning him on. But he wasn't. Karma had a thing for violence. And to know that Nagisa could keep up with him and keep his ground, caused Karma to fall even harder for the bluenette.

But what did shock Karma was how that fight ended. He wasn't planning for Nagisa to chokehold him. No. He was planning on allowing Nagisa to get his hits in and then boom, he would take him down with one final axe kick and finish the deed. To take all of whatever he was feeling and smash it right in the source of his problem.

But that's not what happened. Instead, he found the source of his problem pinning him down and yelling into his ear. All Karma remembers though is feeling the pressure of his throat being crushed along with the pressure of Nagisa's knee on top of his groin. Karma knew he only had two options at that point. To let Nagisa choke him out to the point of unconsciousness or to let Nagisa win by admitting defeat. Either way, he had to act fast before his lower body did. And Nagisa's constant moving was not helping. Neither was his hot breath that was ghosting Karma's ear the entire time he was choking him.

So he put the knife down that he had found and called Uncle. Only resulting in Nagisa squeezing him harder. Thank god Karasuma called it before Karma ended up knocked out with a chubby. That would have been…mortifying. Just as mortifying as realizing your best friend, who was choking you out, was also turning you on with his violent acts.

Once Nagisa let go and fell to the side of Karma, Karma caught his breath before sitting up, explaining that in the end, he just couldn't take him out like that. Karma couldn't even look at the other boy, deciding to only look straight ahead before he fell backwards to lay next to Nagisa. He thought he could get away. Thought he could beat the feelings out of himself. But in the end, a memory of Nagisa, before their 3-E days, had caught Karma up in the moment. The way he smiled so innocently back then and told Karma he could never see himself fighting. Unless his life depended on it. And now when Karma looked at him, he saw nothing that resembled the Nagisa he knew before. Karma saw him as his equal and that made Karma want to confess right then and there.

But he couldn't. Not with the others standing around watching them like that. So instead, he hopped up and offered Nagisa his hand and to drop the formalities in between them. A gesture to show how much closer he wanted Nagisa to be to him, without giving too much away. He had simply said that after that fight he couldn't use said formalities anymore. But deep down, Karma knew it was so much more than that. And when Nagisa put his hand into Karma's, the butterflies in his stomach were back as he silently admired how warm the other's hand was.

And now here they are. After Nagisa persuaded Karma into joining him for the space mission, (Nagisa being the only person who could _really_ persuade the red head about anything), Karma finally finds himself in the perfect situation.

The time is now.

Closing his 3DS after hitting the save button, Karma swallows audibly hoping to catch the bluenette's attention. But the bluenette is not moving so Karma floats over to find the other had dozed off. With his chest rising and falling and his little breaths, it's hard for Karma to look away. Nagisa looks so beautiful like this. Karma blushes at this thought but still doesn't move away. Instead, he catches himself lightly brushing the other's pale cheek, feeling how smooth and warm it was to the touch. He wants to go on touching him but that slight touch causes Nagisa to slowly open his long lashes and look up at Karma with those big blue eyes.

"Ka-karma?" The bluenette yawns and Karma pulls his hand away, feeling his own cheeks warming up. He watches Nagisa rub his eyes before speaking.

"Nagisa, there's something I need to tell you," he whispers, hoping the other doesn't notice the slight tremor in his voice.

"Go on, I'm listening," Nagisa says as he stretches his slender arms, as he looks around the cabin nonchalantly. But Karma needs his attention to be all on him when he confesses so he brings his hand back up to the other's cheek, causing Nagisa to blush under his touch.

"So-sorry, I need your eyes to be on me when I say this. Remember the night when we found out the truth about Korosensei and how we walked home together?" Karma asks, his hand still resting on Nagisa's inflamed cheek.

Nagisa simply nods, his body now turned towards Karma as they silently continue to float in the air.

"Well….do you remember when I told you I had something to tell you that night?"

Nagisa nods again, his composure at a standstill as he waits for Karma to go on.

"Well, I lied when I said it was about me enjoying 3-E Class. I mean I do but that's not what I needed to tell you. You see what I was trying to tell you was that I really enjoy 3-E Class because of you, Nagisa. Because I enjoy you and I enjoy your company," Karma says, his hand now sliding down to trap Nagisa's chin with his thumb and index finger.

This is it. There was no going back now and with Nagisa remaining so calm it was almost driving Karma insane. He could hear his heartbeat pounding in his ears as those blue eyes continued to look at him, pleading for him to go on.

"And I realized recently… _why_ I enjoy your company so much."

His voice was barely audible at this point but it was the only way he could get the words out.

"And why is that Karma?" Nagisa whispers, his voice just as quiet, his eyes glancing down at Karma's lips waiting patiently for the next words that would eventually come out.

But Karma tilts his head so that Nagisa's eyes meet his, as he says the next words.

"Because I….because I've fallen in love with you, Nagisa and I can't stop feeling this way."

Before Nagisa can turn away, Karma leans forward, capturing the bluenette's lips with his own and for a split second, he swears he feels Nagisa kissing him back. But he doesn't want to get his hopes or make the other feel uncomfortable so he pulls away after only a few seconds of feeling those soft lips and almost regrets it when he sees Nagisa's half lidded eyes and mouth slightly a jarred.

This slight alone causes heat to spread down his spine as he drops his hand from Nagisa's chin, in hopes to soften the blow of what he has done to their friendship. Karma waits for Nagisa to pull back, to turn him down and pretend like none of this had happened.

But instead, he finds Nagisa taking his hand and putting back on his cheek, turning into Karma's touch with his eyes closed.

"I thought this day would never come," the bluenette whispers into Karma's hand, causing shivers down it and up his arm straight to his chest.

Then he does something that Karma swears makes his heart beat faster and starts kissing the palm of Karma's hand.

"Nagisa…."

Nagisa stops what he is doing and looks back up at Karma, with tears in the corner of his eyes.

"Karma, I've always admired you from the first day we had class together. There was something about you that was just so refreshing. The way you did whatever the hell you wanted because you could get away with it always had me wanting to get to know you. You were everything I wasn't. Brave. Bold. Smart. Attractive. So when you first started talking to me, I was on cloud nine. I was too naïve back then to realize that what I was really feeling for you was…love. And more than the kind of love you feel for a friend. Karma, I have always held you in the highest regards and in a special place in my heart. I am so happy that you can finally see it too. That our friendship has always been something more than just friends."

Karma swallows hard as he slowly process Nagisa's words. And here he was thinking he was the only one feeling all these damn confusing feelings. Here he was thinking he was alone in this, that he was the only one struggling. But with one glance at Nagisa, he realizes that Nagisa has also been struggling with his own emotions this whole entire time too. And that makes Karma want to hold him. So he does, earning a yelp from the smaller boy as he does so. He smirks at this and squeezes the bluenette tighter. Because something about feeling Nagisa's body pressing against his own, makes him finally feel…complete.

Like all that was missing this entire time, was the warmth of Nagisa's body, the warmth of Nagisa's words.

Karma brings a hand up and caresses Nagisa's soft, soft hair. It's something Karma has always wanted to do and now that he could, it was like he was no longer seeing red but blue. Blue hair, Blue eyes. It was like a dream come true.

Nagisa pulls away slightly to look up at Karma and kisses Karma. And Karma loves it. Loves the feeling of being able to be open like this with his best friend. And he knows he is the luckiest guy in the world, when his said best friend looks up at him with those beautiful eyes and says….

"I love you too, Karma.

The End.


End file.
